


Grumpy Bear and Professor Coldheart in the Land Without Feelings (Art)

by BeesAreAwesome



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Grumpy Bear - Freeform, M/M, Professor Coldheart, Will is grumpy, dark alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAreAwesome/pseuds/BeesAreAwesome
Summary: The idea stuck in my head so I had to draw it. This is one of my favorite digital paintings so far!





	Grumpy Bear and Professor Coldheart in the Land Without Feelings (Art)




End file.
